Question: $1.185 \times 10^{9} = {?}$
Answer: $1.185 \times 10^{9} = 1.185 \times 1{,}000{,}000{,}000$ $1.185 \times 1{,}000{,}000{,}000 = 1{,}185{,}000{,}000$